


Undressed Rehearsal

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Liz needs to practice. Michael helps.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Undressed Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts).



> Written as part of my New Year’s Drabble Fest over on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was:  
> Romantic Liz/Michael ; word: valedictorian  
> ~ Tas

"From the top."

Liz snorted, bracing against the mattress as Michael pressed wet kisses along her spine. "How am I supposed to focus when you're doing that?"

He chuckled, dragging her hips to meet his, and she gasped as his cock pushed inside her, still slick and ready from last time. The soft thud of paper onto her upper back had both of them laughing.

"Got your notes right here," he told her, beginning a slow, easy rhythm, sliding over sensitised skin. "Your valedictorian speech is gonna be the best, baby, and I'm gonna make sure you remember every word."


End file.
